Conventional A/C maintenance systems, such as recharging/recycling systems for vehicle air conditioners, are either manual or automatic. One exemplary function performed by A/C maintenance systems is refrigerant charging. Such systems all include a device, such as a microprocessor, for monitoring a refrigerant charge going into the vehicle A/C system. The automatic systems shut off refrigerant flow to the vehicle automatically when the correct charge is achieved, typically by causing electric solenoid valve(s) to close. The manual systems typically display a notice on a display screen and/or a gauge indicating to the technician that the refrigerant flow valve(s) should be shut manually, usually via a handle on the front panel of the system's cabinet.
The above-described A/C maintenance systems are not upgradeable from manual to automatic. They are also not easily upgradeable to add additional functionality.
There exists a need for an apparatus and methodology for enabling A/C maintenance systems to be upgraded or customized as desired by the end user to add functions and/or to automate manual functions.